Can we Keep Him?
by Retrana
Summary: Ghost finds a puppy on the side of the road, and wants to keep it, but Steve doesn't want the added responsibility.


**A/N: MOVED FROM ACCOUNT: "REDFOXFAN". SAME PERSON, NEW ACCOUNT. Moved due to the newness of the story in comparison to the older stories on the old account. Don't believe me? Go ask.**

_**I hope you like this story, the ending kinda sucks, I know, it was a rushed, 3AM drabble that I drempt up to complete it. I loved this story though, I had to transfer it. It was one of the only things on that account I am proud of, even if it is remotely. **__**Also, there are several things I had wanted to use in this story, but just didn't work. Such as, I wanted Steve and Ghost to return to the hotel, and have Dixie torn up everything, but then I realized that the hotel looks like shit anyways, what could the dog have destroyed? I also wanted Dixie to attack Steve, and have a massive drama scene over it, but I didn't have the heart.**_

_**Dixie is based off a real dog, my best friend James' dog, Dixie Wade, died last year, at the age of 13. She looked like I imagine Dixie does in this story, but the Dixie in my story only stays about as big as a Shih-Tzu...Dixie Wade was about the size of a Lab, or a German Shepherd. (Both Dixie's though, are mutt's. No specific breed.)**_

_**Enjoy the Steve and Ghost-ness! WARNING: VERY OOC AT SOME PARTS. I have edited it immensely so it is better now, but it still gets out of character at times. **__**Thanks for reading!**_

**Can we Keep Him?**

"All that i'm saying is that there's no possible chance of me ever going out with her." Steve grinned, kissing Ghost's forehead softly. The T-Bird flew at an incredible speed down the highway at just after midnight, and the couple were discussing possible dating options for Steve. Forgetting the fact secretly, the thought of Steve going out with anyone else was disgusting Ghost slightly. Steve felt the same nauseating feeling at the bottom of his gut whenever he thought about losing Ghost again, abandoning him for some materialistic girl who he would...COULD ever love as much as the man who was like a younger brother to him. A very close younger brother.

All of a sudden, Ghost's head lurched up, as he slammed against the right side window, pale hands flat against the glass, screaming at Steve to pull over. When Steve obliged without question, he turned to Ghost, a look of worry on his face.

"Why? Ghost, what's wrong?" Steve skidded the T-Bird to a stop on the side of the long stretch of road. The moon was the only light shining down on them at this hour of the night in the North Carolina countryside.

But before Ghost replied, he was already out the door, and racing to the other side of the road, kneeling over in the thick mud, cradling something very dirty and mucky in his arms.

"Ghost...what is that?" Steve slowly exited the T-Bird, and walked over to his friend. Scared about whatever he found. Was it a child of his dreams? Was it a demon of his mind? Or just a pile of mud that he thought was a helpless angel?

"Shhh, it needs help. Get me some water, Steve." Ghost seemed to be completely focused on this bundle of dirt, wiping it away in chunks, and brushing it with his dirty fingers.

Steve hurried to the car and came back with the water, 3 bottles of it from the trunk, and watched as Ghost snatched them away, and started pouring them onto the mystery mud-creature. Within minutes, Steve began to see the light brown fur underneath the thick layer of mud and ruffage. A black nose, a chestnut muzzle, four stark white paws, and a fuzzy, golden tail. Slowly yet surely, Steve saw the forming shape from the shape-less ball of dirt.

"It's a puppy!" Gasped Steve, his hand on Ghost's shoulder.

"Well hello there little fellow. Glad to see you're still alive." Ghost grinned stupidly, tears of joy for the animal were forming in his eyes, his pale hair falling into his face, masking him from the twitching dog in his arms.

"Ghost, you saved him. Your crazy, weird, illogical mind found him. Congrats buddy. The problem is finding an animal shelter that's open this late." Steve got up, slammed the trunk of his car, and picking at Ghost's jacket to make him hurry up.

Ghost threw off his jacket, and wrapped it around the sniffling bundle of fur that he held. His head turned to look at Steve, a fire in his eyes told Steve that there was no chance in hell of ever abandoning the dog at some shelter. The puppy sneezed quietly in the jacket, and Ghost stood up, his knee's caked with mud, and his hands covered in grit and grime.

"I'm keeping him." Ghost whispered, and opened the door on his side of the car, and slid right on in, shutting the door forcefully. The tone he used told Steve not to argue with him on the matter. Steve only sighed, stamped his foot, and groaned. Giving up, and knowing that resistance with Ghost is futile, Steve opened the door and restarted the ignition.

After another 5 miles or so, on their way to Raleigh for a weekend break, Steve looked at Ghost, who only glared back. Steve sighed and said,

"You know I love you Ghost, but a DOG? Where are we going to put it? We don't have the time to care for him." Steve's tone was the equivalent of the tone a mother would use when explaining to a 5 year old where their goldfish went, after it died.

"Steve, do you know how they treat puppies at those animal shelters? They'd kill him! I want to keep him." Ghost leaned his chin on Steve's shoulder, his breath warm in Steve's ear. Steve shuddered, electricity flowing down his spine.

"I'm sure they'd look after him just fine. Ghost, listen to me. We cannot keep a puppy." Steve grazed his lips over Ghost's lips, feeling him grow tense under his touch.

For the rest of the trip to Raleigh, Ghost stayed silent, staring straight ahead, or at the puppy, sleeping in his arms, occasionally waking up to lick his face, or nuzzle deeper into his hands. Steve had to admit to himself that it looked cute. Ghost and the puppy. A perfect pair, it seemed. He knew he couldn't allow Ghost to keep the dog, but he also knew that Ghost would never give up the dog either. Not willingly, at least. Maybe he could drug Ghost, and steal the puppy, give it away. Or, he could dump Ghost out of his car, leave him on the side of the road when he was sleeping, and take off.

OR, he could slap himself silly for thinking such stupid thoughts. Steve was used to occasionally thinking of hitting Ghost, if he was really pissed off, but he shouldn't be thinking of that now. He loved Ghost. He had no reason to be angry at Ghost. Sure, he was unreasonale at the moment, yes, but that wouldn't normally make Steve think about abandoning Ghost. He might as well as drive off a cliff and call it quits. Game over.

"I'm sorry." Steve whispered, looking over at Ghost, who was still awake, staring lovingly at the tiny animal in his arms, snuggled against his chest. When he heard Steve's voice, he looked at him, his face confused, yet understanding. He knew that Steve was probably thinking of ways to either get rid of the dog. Ghost leaned over and put his head on Steve's shoulder, kissing the edge of his throat, letting his toungue make a slick line of saliva down Steve's skin.

"Ghost, i'm driving. Please..." Steve shivered, groaning at the hard on he had. _'Goddammit, this always happens. Fuck me. Oh yes...please." _Steve thought, his mind wandering to fucking Ghost right there in the car.

"Oh i'll stop...if I can keep the dog." Ghost whispered in a low, sultry voice. He teased Steve by caressing his inner thigh. He felt Steve tense up, as he tried to concentrate on driving.

Steve groaned pitifully, and whimpered. It was so un-Steve like, Ghost thought, but he smiled anyways.

"One night. That's it. One. Then he has to go." Steve whispered, pulling the T-Bird over, and turning to face Ghost. He eyed his friend for a second before pouncing on top of him, and thrusting his lips onto Ghost's. He saw Ghost's hands comming up to stop Steve from comming any closer, which released his grip on the puppy, who immediately slid off of Ghost's lap, and fell with a slight thud on the floor. Ghost turned his face away from Steve to pick up the puppy, but Steve grasped Ghost's wrist's and shoved them against the glass window. His lips fought Ghost's, as he grinned against the mouth of his friend's. Steve then thrust his toungue, wet and hot, into Ghost's mouth, fighting for dominance there too, but realized that Ghost's mind had finally caught up with what was going on, and he fought hard for control. Toungues clashing, a moise web of spit slowly evading the border of lips, the liquid sound their mouth's made together. Steve felt Ghost gasp, the air shuddering through them both. Making Steve squirm with desire, and lust. His raging erection was pressing into Ghost's pelvis, grinding against the fabric of Ghost's jeans. The coarse fabric scraped against Steve's dick.

"Mmm, STEVE!" Ghost moaned, his voice radiating into Steve, who moaned back, and grunted, as he slidhis hands down to unzip Ghost's tight, dirty blue jeans. Ghost's hands, now free, encircled Steve's neck, entangling his long fingers in Steve's dirty hair. Their kisses growing in intensity, neither of them really noticed the snarling animal on the floor of the car.

Steve gently caressed the tip of Ghost's throbbing penis through the white cloth of his undergarment. Ghost sringed under the touch, arching his back, pressing himself into Steve.

The growling puppy remain unnoticed on the floor.

"Ghost, Ghost, ooh, GHOST!" Steve shrieked, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Ghost's jeans, and sliding them down, past Ghost's lifting buttocks. All 6 and a half inches of Ghost's man-hood appeared, burning, and about to explode. Steve eyes this piece of meat, and smilied through his kisses. With Ghost's fingers still stuck in his hair, Steve bent down, briefly nuzzled the lower part of Ghost's abdomen, before licking the shaft of Ghost's dick.

Muffling his excitment in Steve's hair, Ghost arched his back further, yearning for the feel of Steve's mouth, for the feel of Steve's throat muscles tightening around his membrane. Steve's lips rubbed across the coarse pubic hair on Ghost's pelvis, felt his balls seething under his touch. The crown tip of his penis pearled with a single dewy drop of cum.

Running his warm toungue across Ghost's dick, through the tip, and finally, taking the whole thing in his mouth. Nearly choking on the first take, but refusing to allow himself to gag, Steve sucked dryly on Ghost's usually concealed muscle.

"Steve, Steve, oh god YES!" Ghost moaned breathlessly, thrusting gently enough not to choke Steve, but enough to make it known that he needed to be sucked. And he was obliged, when Steve grazed the barest of teeth against his aching penis. The feel of the smooth skin, the hard, pulsing heartbeat. His toungue pressed up the length of the membrane, running faster, harder, up and down, each time running the length fully, not missing a single section of skin. He thought release was immanent, but he was wrong. Just as he was about to climax into a sweet, succulent, mind-blasting orgasm, Steve changed the tempo. Hearing Ghost groan and suck air in through his teeth, he could almost feel his frustration at not finishing. Awkwardly positioned in the front seats of the car, there was hardly any room to move. Yet, Steve managed to nudge his shoulder underneath Ghost's back, scraping the ridge of Ghost's spine, feeling him arch his back from the pressure. The delicious moans he made were enough to send Steve over the edge, but he had learned to control himself, and could wait until he had his fair share.

Steve ducked under Ghost's thin, pale body, kissing him hard on the lips, pummeling his toungue in instantly. Feeling the scrape of his teeth on Ghost's gums, the smell of smoke, and the taste of beer heavy in his saliva. Managing to wriggle out of his jeans, snocking his head on the door handle at the same time, Steve brushed his bare thigh against Ghost's aching erection. He loved the feel of the bristling hairs against the hard wood of Ghost's body.

"Put your hand on my dick Ghost, now! Oh please!" Steve moaned into Ghost's mouth, feeling his sore lips with his toungue.

"Of course, of course." Ghost muttered, tweaking Steve's sensitive nipples on through his shirt on the way down, sliding onto his flat plane of a stomach, and rough edges of pelvic bone, through to the curly masses of rich, dark, coarse hair outlining Steve's above average 7 inches of a penis.

Taking advantage of being on top, Ghost gently wrapped his fingers around Steve's dick, tugging softly, not enough that he would have ever realized the movement. He bent his head slightly, the whisps of pale, snowy hair falling in his face, masking all signs of pleasure, or discontentment. His lips yearned to be around Steve's member, but at the same time, he wanted Steve to suffer. To have to wait for sex. He couldn't have everything he wanted the exact moment he wanted it, right? Ghost brushed his lips against the veryt ip of Steve's member, feeling the skin seething from his touch. The tight skin of his balls tightening even further on the touch of his chin against the rough patch of skin conjoining the two parts. Steve arched his back further into Ghost's abdomen. He loved the feel of Ghost's sweaty skin on his aching skin. His penis still yearning to be touched. He almost lost it, when Ghost moaned into the skin, rippling into his spine, electrofying his brain, heightening his senses. He could feel every hair, every inch of skin on his body. And there was not a part on his that did not want Ghost's touch. He had to have him, any way he could.

After a few more agonizing seconds of this tease, Steve pounced up onto Ghost, forcing his hed into his lap, not as rough as he had been with Ann, but hard enough to unleash his frustration and need. His lust and desire for Ghost. He needed the touch, he needed the feel, and Ghost's mouth making contact with his dick. He could feel Ghost's throat muscles, forcing themseles to relax, and not gag him to death. It was hard enough to take a normal man's penis in, much less a full 7 inches. His nose buried in the forest of hair, smelling possibly the only clean part of Steve's body. It reeked of sex, and past relations, even though he hadn't been with anyone but Ghost in over a year. He could've sworn he could smell Ann's perfume, the flowery scent of her father's basement. He had to be mistaken, he thought. What a time to be thinking of Ann. Ghost's thoughts wandered as he started to zone out on Steve.

"Goddammit Ghost!" Steve growled animalistically, thrusting his hands into Ghost's hair, feeling Ghost come back to reality, grinding his cheekbones into the sides of Steve's pelvis. Starting with the slowest rhythm possible, Ghost sucked on Steve, feeling Steve hold his head tight between his pals, not allowing him to move, he needed this, Ghost rationalized. The only reason he would be doing this, Ghost wanted to believe.

He knew Steve was about to finish, he could feel it in his touch, he knew it from the soft, almost slightly pitiful sounds Steve made. That's when he stopped. He fought against Steve's hold, grabbing his bucking hips with his long fingers, holding him down, smirking snarkily at him. The look got an almost unexpected reaction. Steve grabbed Ghost's waist, pulling him down, allowing Steve the room to slide up, and position himself, unprepared to enter Ghost's tight, sensitive arse. The feeling of the clenched muscle tight, hot, and unready made Steve shake, and Ghost scream out in sheer excitment, pain, and fear. Fear, because he knew this was how he had treated Ann that night, but he left her raw, and whimpering. Would he really leave Ghost like that too?

Probably.

Steve leaned over to kiss Ghost's tender neck, leaving a wet trail across his damp skin. Ghost looked at Steve, buried his head in Steve's dirty, unkempt hair, allowing Steve to continue to pound the hell out of his arse, hitting his prostate each and every thrust, sending shockwaves of ecstacy rolling through his body, he continued to unleach throaty growls every time, enjoying the pace, yet resenting Steve for it. That was when he realized he was sobbing. Thickly, his eyes pouring into Steve's hair, is eyes claped shut. That was when he realized that Steve was sobbing too, not stopping the pace, going on longer then Ghost he could last.

At long last, Steve climaxed, digging his fingernails into Ghost's shoulderblades, his hips digging into Ghost's lower back, his dick still inside Ghost, who lay against Steve, his heart pounding jaggedly, and unevenly. The tears still falling from his eyes. Steve lying, panting underneath him, kissing Ghost's forehead and cheeks, then darting up to lick away the tears that continued to pour. The sheer waves of ecstacy still flowing through them, and nothing else in the world mattered but eachother. The world wasn't exsistant, neither was the whimpering dog on the floor. Time had stopped long ago. Now, the only thing that mattered was eachother, their beating hearts, their aching balls, their throbbing dicks. At first, Ghost wondered why he was feeling so happy. The disgusting white paste was seeping out from inside him, making his legs feel dirty. He was just defiled by his best friend. His best friend treated him like his ex-girlfriend, whom he raped. His best friend treated him like an animal. He should be furious, not content and welcome in Steve's warm, open arms.

"I love you Ghost." Steve muttered, falling asleep in their uncomfortable position. It would surely hurt in the morning, thought Ghost. But every time he heard those simple words, he felt invincible. Like nothing could ever stop him. That he was the most important thing in the world to Steve, and he was.

"Ow, ow, Ghost...Ghost..." Steve whispered, a few hours later. The sun wasn't due to rise for another 2 hours, everything was still dark, and there were a couple of cars driving on the road to Raleigh. Steve groaned, and sat up as much as he could, without stirring Ghost too much. The manuver was complicated due to the fact that Ghost was more or less on the driver's side, and he lay directly on top of Steve, breathing softly, heart beating slowly and steadily.

"Mmmm...what?" So much for not waking Ghost.

"We should get going, you can still sleep, but I kind of need to start driving." Steve yawned, his aching back stretching out as much as he could, without bruising himself.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on." Ghost sat up, stretched his arms, and deftly pulled on his jeans from the floor. He was about to pull on his shirt, before Steve growled throatily, and pinched a tiny bud of a nipple, and attacked it wth his toungue.

"Ow, Steve, no, you have to-" Ghost lost himself, before going under on Steve's feathery touch. It was then that the dog had enough. All four paws landed on Ghost's lap, his teeth displayed menacingly in his mouth, a desperate, high pitched whine protruding from it's throat. He faced Steve, then put a paw on Steve's hand, trying to bring it down from Ghost's body.

Ghost couldn't help it, he started laughing. A low, short chuckle. This dog was protecting him from STEVE.

"Oh good God, you have GOT to be kidding!" Steve shook his head, he glared at the dog, as if he wanted to kill it, or at least slap it away from Ghost. "Look, Mutt, this is my property. I was here first. Not you. Get used to it."

The dog continued to growl at him, whilst snuggling in closer to Ghost's bare chest.

"Ghost, we're a dude magnet. Humans and animal's alike are falling for you." Steve picked his jeans off the floor, pulling them up his bony hips, and slid into a black t-shirt from the back seat, before opening the cab door and making Ghost scooch over from the driver's side.

Just to annoy the dog, for the rest of the drive to Raleigh, Steve's hand never left Ghost's groin.

They reached Raleigh at 11 in the morning. Ghost with a raging hard-on from Steve's constant touch, Steve with a hard on from touching Ghost. The dog filling with hatred for Steve every minute of the way.

"The Super 8 Hotel...if I remember correctly, we stayed at one of these in California, and we ended up getting food poisoning from the breakfast, fleas from the bedspread, and there were used condoms all over the bathroom. Oh, and the toilet didn't flush, and the coffee gave you diarreah." Ghost said, as he slid out of the T-Bird, and walking over to the trunk to grab his bag.

"Yes, but it was the only hotel that would allow dogs inside, and since you wouldn't let me keep the dog in the car, we're stuck here." Steve glared at Ghost, who carried the dog in his arms. Ghost just shrugged, and slung his backpack over his shoulder, before walking inside the lobby floor.

"Um, yes, I called earlier. Name Steve Finn. Yup, room 47. Thanks." Steve walked up to the receptionist, before snatching his and Ghost's room key from the hook.

"At least it's cheap." Ghost whispered, barely audible from behind Steve.

The door creaked when they pushed it open. The sight they saw disgusted them. Rumpled sheets on the double bed, the floor MIGHT have used to have been white, about 50 years ago. The walls were sticky, and yellow. The ceiling cracked and stained, and the coffee table looked as if someone had sex when making coffee on it.

"Forget cheap, this should be FREE." Steve said, noticing the cardboard covering the tiny window in the living room. The living room doubled as the bedroom, which had a tiny door for the bathroom, and the kitchen was as small as the bed they had to sleep in. _At least there's no smell._ Steve thought to himself, before sighing, and putting his guitar by the headboard, and lifting up the thin sheets on the bed, hoping to shake out any condoms, or needles that might lay in it.

"Steve...i'm sorry, okay man? Look, i'm going to get some beer, i'm taking the T-Bird." Ghost set the dog on the floor, and opened the doorknob again.

"You're going to need to keys, man." Steve dug through his pocket, and pulled out a set of his personal keys. He tossed them at Ghost, before walking over to him, and kissing his fingertips.

"Call me if you get lost, okay?" Steve smiled, remembering the last time they had come to Raleigh, and Ghost had circled the same block 7 times before finding the right street he wanted, which happened to be the street they were already on.

"I'll be back soon. Love you." Ghost grinned stupidly, and kissed Steve's neck. Then he turned around, shutting the door behind him.

Steve smiled, thinking to himself; _I've changed. I know I have. It must be Ghost. Who else would it be? Maybe because the burden of Ann is out of my life forever. I'm free. I'm devoted to the one I love. Love? What the hell? I know i'm changing, but do I have to change into a girl? Oh yes. It must be Ghost._

"Okay. I know i've been on this street before. Dammit. I didn't have this much trouble FINDING the store! Now it's just getting back!" Ghost cursed, slamming his fist at the steering wheel. Driving in Raleigh was like being dropped in the middle of the ocean and told to swim back to shore. At least, to Ghost it was. He had been out for an hour already, and most of that was driving. Finding the beer store wasn't that hard, it was only a couple of blocks from the hotel, yet Ghost always had trouble getting back.

"Shit, I knew I should've just let Steve get the beer." Ghost muttered, running his fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply. Suddenly, a thick guitar tone rang through the car. _Steve's ringtone!_ Ghost smiled, picking up his cellphone from his pocket.

"Get lost, huh?" Steve's voice greeted him, cocky and full of fake pride. Ghost rolled his eyes.

"I'm not lost, the hotel just dissappeared on me. Oh, wait, no, I can see it now. Okay, now...how do you get into the parking lot?" Ghost heard Steve laugh on the other line.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye." Steve hung up then, as Ghost finally found the parking lot entrance, and pulled into the lot. He heard the T-Bird grumble, as Ghost killed the engine, reching into the back seat to grab the 2 cases of Budweiser. He knew Steve's favourite was Dixie, but considering they didn't sell that in Redford's Cold Beer and Wine Store, Steve was just out of luck.

He climbed the stairs up to their room, passing other rooms with their doors flung wide open, looking like equal crap. When he reached room 47, Ghost kicked open the door, clutching both cases of beer, and walked into the room. He was greeted by Steve, topless and laying on the bed, his dark hair flowing from the edge of the bed. His fingers lay on his chest, his deep eyes fluttered open when he heard the door open.

_He's so fucking gorgeous._ Ghost thought, putting down the alcohol, and shutting the door gently.

"Only an hour and a half. Record time, Ghost." Steve grinned, getting up off the bed, padding across the dirty floor to where Ghost stood. He grabbed the cases, and set them on top of the coffee table. The small of his back slightly curved inwards, the slight midday shadows playing against his hipbones, outlinging the edge of his jeans, that slid smoothly against his toned thighs, down his calves, and crumpled off at his long feet. His toes unclipped and curved.

Ghost realized he was staring when Steve turned around, swinging those delicious hips, his feet moving slightly across the carpet.

"Ghost?" Steve said, opening a can of Budweiser, sitting on the edge of the bed that faced the coffee table. There was no sofa, just a bed, and coffee table. Ghost put his hand on his forehead, feeling the cold sweat along his hairline.

_I'm changing._ Thought Ghost. _I'm changing into a sappy, romantic schoolgirl. I mean, yes, Steve's good looking, hell, he's my lover. But do I have to think about him like a horny teenager?_

"Yeah, sorry man. Out of Dixie." Ghost sighed, grabbing a beer and flopping down beside steve. "Where's the dog?"

"Under the bed. It seems he doesn't like the sound of toilet's flushing."

"At least it flushes at all." Ghost said, leaning over the bed to check for the puppy. "Here puppy. Come on out, baby."

"_**Baby?**_" Steve smirked, sipping from the beer can.

"Shut up. Oh, there you are." Ghost tugged the small dog up, placing him promptly in his lap. He stroked the short fur on the animal, petting his muzzle, and paws, his legs getting pummeled by the wagging tail. The dog stood up on it's hind legs, his nose, cold and wet sniffing the scent of Ghost's neck.

"Ghost...I was thinking. When you were away..." Steve breathed, turned to face Ghost, his face serious.

"That's a first." Ghost said, not looking at Steve.

"No, Ghost, i'm serious." That caught Ghost's attention. "I was thinking, maybe I could let you keep the dog. It might be nice having a bit of company, and you two seem to really like each other. It was only last night, but you seem, different, I guess. For the better. Besides, who am I to say no? You're the one who saved him, and you'd obviously treat him better then anyone else in the world. Besides, our band does need a mascot. He'd be perfect for the job. Plus, that way, we wouldn't have to leave him at home when we tour." Steve immediately saw the shine in Ghost's eyes. The expression of sheer joy and happiness on his face. He seemed to perk up, and he smiled like a child who'd recieved the present they've always wanted. Ghost seemed at a loss for words, as he picked up the dog, and cradled him, almost wanting to laugh.

"Steve...Steve...thank you!" Ghost put the dog down and pounced on Steve. He buried his face in the hollow of Steve's neck and shoulder, breathing the thick scent of smoke, sex, and beer, with the unique scent that only belonged to Steve Finn. The scent of combined love, bliss, contentment, and fear. Always fear. No matter what, there was always fear. Even after the events after New Orleans, after the vampires, after Ann, Steve's entire scent changed completely. No more anger, no more resentment, no more lonliness, no more loathing. But there was always fear. Ghost didn't mind. Eventually, he knew it would disapate, and be replaced with something a little more cheery, and relaxing. But for now, he loved the smell that he recognized, and adored. He nuzzled into Steve's collarbone, breathing deeply. He clutched at Steve's bare chest, bringing his face up to Steve's, his lips connecting with his friend's briefly, their noses touching. The connection jolted through Ghost's mmind, Steve's emotions flowed through him. He was at peace with the world. There was no fear in his emotion. But the scent continued to reek through his skin. Ghost felt like he could stay held in Steve's arms, he could live in his body, and know he was always welcome. Slowly, Ghost closed his eyes, hearing nothing but Steve's breathing, seeing nothing but Steve's face smiling at him, smelling nothing but Steve's unique scent, and touching nothing but Steve's skin.

"So, what are we going to name him?" Ghost asked, his voice chalky and stiff from the sleep. It was an awkward position he had slept in. How long had he been asleep? He wondered, as when he woke up, he was still in Steve's arms, cradled in the same position he remembered falling asleep in. The only difference was that the faint light touching in through the spots in the cardboard stretched the shadows far across the walls. The sky outside the holes was dark, navy blue. He must've been asleep for hours, he remembered getting home at about one o'clock, and staying awake for a good half an hour after that. What time did the sun set? Did Steve really stay in that position, just watching Ghost sleep? Ghost glanced towards the coffee table. Only two beers were missing, the first ones they had opened.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty, nice to see you're alive. Well, you found him, name him after something you like." Steve hugged Ghost tightly, then stretched his legs out, yawning.

"Sleep, beer, Steve Finn. None of those seem to fit." Ghost reached up, and grabbed Steve's head, bending it down so he could kiss his lips.

"Actually, Steve. That fits!" Steve joked, running his fingers across Ghost's face. "Actually, what about Lucky? Or Bohemian? That one suits his temperment."

"He has great temperment, he just hates you. Why do we have to name him after beer? Wait, I got it. His name is Dixie." Ghost picked up his can of Budweiser from the ground, bringing it to his lips.

"After Dixie beer? Well...Dixie. Dixie. It fits. Great." Steve grabbed Ghost's shoulder's, gently pulling him away, before getting up off the bed, and walking across the floor to grab his own can of beer.

"Dixie. Yes, I like it." Ghost ran his fingers over the dog, his other hand clutching the beer can.

He glanced over to Steve, and grabbed his hands, pressing their fingertips together, feeling Steve's thoughts;

Not resenting, but regretting.

"Steve...you don't want to keep Dixie, do you?" Ghost asked, finishing his beer, and reaching for another, pulling the tab roughly. The sharp, wet spray flying thickly in the stale air.

"No. No, Ghost, I don't want to keep Dixie, but I don't want to kee Dixie. I don't think it's a good decision, but Ghost, it makes you happy, and I want that. I'd rather keep Dixie for you, then get rid of him, for me. Beside's, i'm a bitter bastard, I don't share with others well. You know that." Steve said. Ghost noticed a new emotion: Ashamed.

Ghost couldn't bring himself to say anything else, instead, he sat on the bed next to steve, nestled between his legs.

"Hey Ghost, i'm hungry, let's go." Steve said, some hours later. Most of the beer was gone, god knows how long they had spent sitting there, drinking. All he knew was that somewhere in between there, the sun rose, and light danced across the damp plaster walls.

Ghost trickled his fingers down Steve's chest, feeling all the smooth ridges in his skin.

"Fine, but shouldn't Dixie come too? He hasn't been out of the house, and for a puppy, that's amazing." Ghost said, picking up Dixie, and walking towards the door.

"I'll wait in the T-Bird for you, but Dixie should probably stay home for now. We'll go out, get him a collar, leash, the essentials. Okay?" Steve was surprised those words came out of his mouth. He was WILLINGLY giving up precious beer money for Dixie. He saw Ghost's eyes light up with that irresistable sheen, and his heart melted.

"I'm just going to take him out the the garden or something, i'll be right back." Ghost smiled, knowing how hard it was for Steve to say the things he was. Part of him worried. _Even when he's plastered, Steve's never this nice. Hell, beer seems to make him harder. Is this genuine? Or will tomorrow morning he look at Dixie and ask what the fuck he's still doing in the room._ But somewhere, he knew that Steve had changed. Something in him was free, made him forget.

Steve got off the bed, grabbed his and Ghost's jackets that lay on the floor. They had no possessions other then Ghost's backpack, which held both their possessions, and Steve's guitar. Everything else they kept in the trunk of the T-Bird. The stuff that really mattered.

Steve desended the stairs slowly, looking out over the parking lot, and saw Ghost wait beside Dixie, in front of a bush near the lobby door. He left the door to their hotel room open, as he noticed Ghost jogging with Dixie back to the stairs.

"Oh, hey Steve." Ghost said, climbing the stairs, trying to get Dixie back into the room.

"Ghost, i'm starting the car, just put Dixie in the room, lock the door, come on." Steve's voice wasn't frustrated, Ghost knew, but he saw that Steve didn't want to keep the dog from interferring with his regular life.

Ghost grinned at him, as he opened the door to the T-Bird, passing the keys to Steve, who rolled his eyes, at Ghost, as they drove off to find something to eat.

The hours passed and passed. It was going on 3 in the afternoon when Steve and Ghost finally returned to the hotel, laughing, and full, ready to relax with a few more Bud's, in the company of each other. Steve had been horny ever since they left the restaurant, and Ghost teased his groin with his deft fingers. When they reached the pet store, Steve awkwardly walked through it, he had wrapped his jacket around himself, but it was still painful to walk with his erection pressing against his pelvis. He nearly fell to the ground, whimpering, when Ghost groped his arse in the dog isle.

Finally, they reached the hotel, Steve could barely keep control of himself. He had nearly attacked Ghost in the front seat of the T-Bird right there in the parking lot, if Ghost hadn't jumped out of the door the second the engine died.

Steve sighed, and grabbed the pet bags from the backseat, and locked up the T-Bird, and walked towards Ghost, perched by the door, like an anxious stray cat, waiting to be fed. He rolled the key to the hotel room in his fingers, before slidding it into the lock, unlocking the door, and forcing it open with his toe.

Suddenly, a feral growl filled the space, as Dixie lept off the bed and into Ghost's arms.

"Oh, he missed me! See Steve, he missed me!" Ghost allowed himself to be licked by Dixie, kissing his muzzle in return.

"Oh great, my lover has dog spit on his lips." Steve said, dropping the bags, and slipping out of his jacket, and shirt, before approaching Ghost from behind, and grabbed Ghost's waist, pulling him backwards into Steve's body. Rocking him gently.

Ghost put Dixie down on the floor, before turning around in Steve's arms, wrapping his own around Steve's broad shoulders, kissing him passionately, and full of lust and adoration. How many times could they fuck in a week without their balls getting sore, or their dicks shrivelling up and falling off? Steve guessed that it'd probably not be much more then what they were doing now. How many times could they fuck without getting bored of each other? Ghost guessed that never. Never would he get bored of the complex body of nerves, skin, bone and blood, the simple uniqueness that was Steve. And Steve thought the same thing about Ghost. They completed each other, they were polar opposites, yet the exact same in every way.

They made their way to the bed, stumbling over Dixie, and each other's feet. They landed on the bed with a soft thud, somehow, in the fray, Ghost had lost both his pants, and his shirt, now naked, underneath Steve, who lay with his shirt off, and pants undone. Steve eyed Ghost over once, before licking up his abdomen, feeling the soft ridges, and the thin, salty sheen of sweat. Ghost clutched at Steve's hair, bringing his legs up, wrapping them around Steve's waist, thrusting upwards, but only grinding against Steve's coarse, jean clad thigh. His head lolled back on his neck, moaning as Steve grazed his nipples with his teeth.

"Please Steve, stop, just do it, please!" Ghost was surprised he actually said that, he had never been so demanding, especially since he already knew that Steve would do what he wanted. Steve shook off the initial shock of Ghost's harsh words, and otherwise, happily obliged. He tore off this own jeans, and positioned himself in front of Ghost. Who's legs stayed wrapped around Steve's waist. His penis growing insistently harder, as he yearned for Steve's touch.

"Ghost, are you sure?" Steve inched forwards, into Ghost, his head seething the contact with the stiff muscles.

"YES! Yes, just do it! Please Steve, please!" Ghost sobbed, his fingertips scraping Steve's shoulders painfully. Steve lowered himself onto Ghost, as he slowly entered him, completely unprepared. The sensation was unbelievable, for both Steve and Ghost.

"Ghost, can...can you sit up?" Steve reached for Ghost's arms, pulling him up, Steve standing, holding Ghost in his arms. Ghost continued to sob into Steve's hair, as Steve bucked up, continuing the insane contact inside of Ghost. Ghost could've sworn it was the best feeling in the world, at the same time, he felt as if he was being torn apart from the bottom up.

"Steve, Steve I can't keep, Steve, oh, OH!" Ghost moaned, thrusting himself back from steve, dragging them both back onto the mattress. Panting heavily, sweat rolling off their foreheads and cheat. Steve

bucked up twice, as he climaxed, rolling waves of thunderous ecstacy moved between the both of them, making them feel as if nothing could ever stop them. if they weren't so exhausted. Steve collapsed on top of Ghost, kissing his lips dreamily, feeling every tiny, minute patch of skin.

Suddenly, they both felt a whisp of fur brushing against their bodies. Ghost looked up, and saw Dixie curling up in the curve of Steve's waist and chest, closing his eyes, feeling the conjoined heartbeats.

Ghost slid his hand on top of Dixie's head. Steve noticed, and lay his hand on top of Ghost's, entangling their fingertips in his, feeling the short, fine hairs on top of Dixie's head.

The three of them, all together, slept comfortably, intertwined. For the first time in months, neither of them had anything other then the other person, or content, on their mind. Pain was nonexsistant, fear didn't exsist, and for once, the first time since they were children, Ghost smelled something on Steve that had replaced the fear. Serenity.

For once, Steve was in complete comfort.

**A/N: You know, I don't know if it's all that right to post this again, but I am actually fond of this story, and it isn't half bad, so i'm keeping this pile of cheesy crap.**


End file.
